


The Cost

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: The 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Ops Blaise Zabini, Gen, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter (onesided) - Freeform, Murder, Not Epilogue Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Wandmaker Harry Potter, people are not objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Sometimes happiness has a cost.





	The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
>  **Author’s Note:** Never rush a writer. It always ends in blood and tears.

-= LP =-  
The Cost  
-= LP =-  
“Some people care too much. I think it’s called love.” – A.A. Milne  
-= LP =-

 

The entire flat was filled with flowers—her favorite flowers—but she didn’t know why or how. Luna tried to not think about just how unnerving it was to walk into her home to find it filled with vases and baskets of heather. The only people who should have been able to get past her wards were Harry and Blaise. Harry was away at a trade conference with Garrick. It was vital for his training, so there was not any chance of him having left early. Similarly, Blaise was in deep cover on a mission.

 

While possible that he had completed it earlier and returned home, this kind of thing (filling the flat with flowers and then hiding) was not his style. He was too particular about making sure that they all felt safe and secure in their space. He wouldn’t risk that.

 

He would never risk that.

 

Her wand dropped into her hand immediately, but her moment of hesitancy cost her. She turned too slowly to fully deflect the knife that was descending on her. At least it sank into her shoulder instead of her throat. That gave her a glimmer of hope as she locked gazes with Ginny Weasley.

 

It was a false hope apparently, because she was unprepared for the agony of the knife being ripped from her body. It stunned her, making her freeze as she tried to remember how to breathe. She managed to pull in a tiny bit of air only to lose it in a gasp as the knife pierced her again.

 

She stumbled a few steps further into the flat—their flat, which was supposed to be safe. Blaise had insisted to both her and Harry that this was a safe place, that no one would ever hurt them here. She fell, first to her knees and then to her side. A kick to her stomach made her roll onto her back.

 

As darkness pulled Luna under, Ginny stood over her. The last thing she recognized was laughter so similar to the fallen Bellatrix’s that Luna shivered in a sudden chill.

 

“That will teach you to steal _my_ Harry!”

 

-= LP =-  
The End  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Competition/Challenge Block:**  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Category:** Drabble (Under 500 words)  
>  **Prompt:** The entire flat was filled with flowers - his/her/their favourite flower - but he/she/they didn't know why or how. (first line)  
>  **Word Count:** 357 (Story Only); 372 (Story  & Epigraph)


End file.
